It All Changes
by Ima lil writter
Summary: This story's about love. If you could find it, and if you did, would it still be there after you've pushed it aside? LG
1. Chapter 1: Meet Chris

It all changes  
  
Summary- This story's about Love. And if you could ever find it, and if it'll still be there after you've pushed it aside.  
  
Parings- L/G, K/E, M/L, M/M(Matt and Melina)..and later on M/M(Matt and Miranda)

* * *

Today was my first day of high school. I was so excited about it and had been dreaming about it every night in my dreams. I had always wondered what it would be like, what the people would be like, what the teachers would be like, and what I would be. High school had so many opportunities. And so many different people. People that I've never met before. People who wouldn't know the real me. That would give me a chance to show them who the real me really is. I was so shy and childish in middle school, that nobody really knew me..well nobody except my two best friends in the world. Gordo and Miranda, what would I do without them?  
  
When I mention Gordo as my friend I mean it. That's all we are for now. When I had kissed him in Rome, and all he said was "thanks", we didn't really discuss it. I had made him believe that it was a thank-you kiss. Besides, it really wasn't all my fault, he did only say " thanks", not " Lizzie will you be my girlfriend?" or " Lizzie I really like you" or just even kiss me back! I don't mean to whine or anything but I still wonder about it. We haven't really seen eachother either, as soon as I arrived home, I was grounded. Ugh, you sneak off with a singer and you get grounded for 2 weeks! I just don't see how that's right! It's all my brothers fault too. Him and that Melina!   
  
They're kind of cute though-in their own way. She pushes and bosses him around all over the place, everytime of the hour of the day. And he's still her friend. She's actually the only other person he can actually talk to or hang with. Lanny had moved during this summer and went to Alaska with his parents. Matt seemed really upset, but I overheard mom and dad talking one night. I didn't hear much but what I did hear was that my mom said something about how Lanny moving might bring Matt and Melina closer together as a couple. So then I started thinking and realized that my mom was right. But how could she tell? I mean, they've never showed any signs. Well, they are now 7th graders so who really knows. Ugh, why am I babbling over my brother? I'm supposed to be angry with him, he's the one who spilled on me.  
  
I haven't seen Miranda until this day either. I got to talk on the phone with her the week before high school, but only because I had just gotten off of grounding. She had a great time in Mexico. She said she had learned a whole new vocabulary and a whole new way of cooking. She said she loved it there, but missed everyone. When we talked, we talked about what we thought High School would be like and clothes, makeup and..boys! So I didn't tell her everything that happened in Rome. I kind of left out the part about kissing Gordo. I don't want it to cause problems or anything, and she might get the idea that I like Gordo. And I wouldn't know what to tell her because I don't even know if I like Gordo. Sure I have feelings suddenly surfacing but I wouldn't really call them a school girls crush. He's my best friend! And anyways, I know he probably doesn't like me like that.   
  
Well let me stop blabbering and tell you what happened on my first day of high school was like.  
  
============================================================================  
  
"It's so...big!" A Hispanic girl mocked while she walked through the main entrance.  
  
Lizzie had to catch her breath before saying anything. "Try huge Miranda!"  
  
"You two are always making a mountain out of a hill. It's not that big! Remember, I've already been here before" The brains of the trio replied.  
  
Both girls shot him a look and both shouted "Not helping Gordo!" Gordo just shook his head as they continued walking through-out the many, many halls.   
  
Suddenly Lizzie stopped. Miranda and Gordo both gave her confusing glances. "Look t-there's Ethan!" Lizzie whispered to Miranda. Gordo heard her and saw that she was completely fine with mentioning Ethan's name. 'Good' He thought. 'Maybe she's not going gaga over him! Maybe I'll finally have a chance'  
  
"Lizzay Lizzay Lizzay! Lookin' good this year! You too Miranda! Hey Gor-don!" Ethan stated while walking up to them. He then pulled out a comb and started combing his hair, then he sleeked it through with his hands. "Hey dude, what you think of my new dew? I'm totally diggin' it man!"   
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie and then Miranda and realized that Ethan had asked him the question. Gordo took a moment to observe Ethan's new 'dew' and saw that he chopped most of it off, and had bleached it blonde. Before Gordo had a chance to notice, they all heard a person scream. They looked behind them and saw the 'hair sprayed manicured dunce' well, what Gordo would call her, running their way along with her posse.   
  
"Ethan! What did you do to your hair!" Kate cried while pointing her fingers at it, showing off her newly manicured nails.  
  
Ethan looked hurt. "I thought I'd give it a change, I hope you like it Katie"  
  
Kate changed her reaction to a smile. "O-of course I like it Ethan!" She cooed watching Ethan walk away. Then she turned to the trio and glared.  
  
"Oh look, it's Loosie and her geek squad!" Kate smirked. She opened her mouth to say something but Lizzie interrupted her. "Kate! I've had enough of your smart remarks. You must not have a life or like us a lot, because your always talking about us! Now take your hair sprayed, manicured, pom-pon waving, tiny skirt wearing, snobby attitude elsewhere!"  
  
Kate was about to say something else but declined when Miranda and Gordo stepped forward along with Lizzie. Kate gave Lizzie a dirty look, and replied "This ain't over" and walked away twirling her hair around her finger, along with her 'people'.  
  
Lizzie just rolled her eyes and turned back to face Miranda and Gordo. "Lizzie you just told off Kate! Do you realize what she can do-" Miranda tried to say but Gordo jumped in. "Lizzie don't listen to Miranda! You finally told off Kate! I knew you could do it!" Lizzie smiled.   
  
"As I was trying to say!" Miranda shouted and then continued once she had Lizzie's attention. "Kate's a cheerleader, a cheerleader, she can turn the whole school against you Lizzie...against us! Okay us!" She finished.  
  
"Miranda, so what! I'm sick of just letting her do things!" Lizzie argued, looking at Gordo to encourage her on. And he did by nodding his head. "If she's going to start things, then I'll gladly finish them, but for now, lets just forget her okay? Next subject!" She shouted while shoving her hair out of her face.  
  
"Ok, so what's your schedule guys?" The brunette asked.  
  
Both pulled out their schedules simultaneously. "I've got Language arts, Math, Biology, P.E, Lunch, History" Lizzie said while reading hers. "I've got the same as Lizzie only my P.E is when she has math and and my math is when she has P.E" Gordo said.  
  
Miranda snatched Lizzie's schedule again and observed it. "Oh my gosh! I have the same as you Lizzie!" She yelled. Lizzie gasped. "That's so cool 'Randa!"  
  
"Guys can you stop with the yelling! We've reached the lockers!" Gordo stated while raising his hands.  
  
Both girls once again rolled their eyes. Gordo's locker was number 154, Miranda's was number 167, and Lizzie's was 189. Each of them had said their goodbyes and planned to meet at their first class and headed towards their lockers. When Lizzie dropped her book though, a tall blonde headed, with blue eyes picked it up and handed it to her. His eyes sparkled like stars. "T-thank you.." She stumbled.  
  
He giggled. "No problem, my names Chris, and yours is.."  
  
"Lizzie!" She shouted, automatically kicking herself mentally in her head.  
  
"Well, it's nice meeting you Lizzie, I hope we can be friends?" He asked and when she nodded he walked away.  
  
Lizzie was in awe! Chris was so cute! Sure she could be his friend! She could be more than that! But what about...Gordo?

* * *

I know it might not be L/G in this chapter but the next chapters will start adding 'drama' and it will lead into L/G, so don't worry about that! 


	2. Chapter 2: Walk with me

It All Changes

* * *

I was still thinking about Chris. I couldn't help it though! Any girl who ever laid eyes on him couldn't help but dream about him! I guess I was just another victim to looks. He was just so cute though. His image reminded me of a jock, a pretty-boy, one of those guys who like romance and romantic movies just as much as a girl. And believe me, those kind of guys are rare. They think they have to be all tough. But not this guy. What am I saying? I haven't even really had a conversation with the guy! I know, he's turning into my 'little-schoolgirl-crush' just like Ethan did. I must be really shallow.  
  
I suddenly shot my head up when I saw the teacher in front of my desk starring wide-eyed at me. I looked around my surroundings and saw everyone in the classroom trying to hold in their laughter. Then my eyes spotted Gordo and Miranda, who were looking dumbfounded at me. I gave a nervous laugh and smiled innocently at my teacher, who I didn't even know the name to.  
  
She starred at me, eyes full of hatred. "Well well well, I guess you decided to get your head down from up in the clowds. Now that we have your attention, will it be to much to ask of you to properly introduce yourself to your classmates?"  
  
What does this look like? Kindergarden? The last time I was asked to introduce myself to the class was in....well last year. But still, you'd think a person is more 'grown up' entering a whole different environment. I decided that if I said no, I'd probably right there make enimies with my teacher, if I hadn't already.  
  
I slowly stood up and she went back to her desk. I began to speak as my eyes caught brown, green, hazel and even blue eyes. " H-hello, my names L-Lizzie McGuire and I-.." I didn't know what else to say so I just started mumbling off anything that came to mind. "I'm 15, have one sibling, two best friends, love to shop, and-"  
  
"Ok Ms.McGuire, I believe it's time to move on to the next person" My teacher said while pulling out a piece of paper.  
  
==============================================  
  
Phew, I was so glad to get out of that first class! Already the first day and I think I made mortal enimies with a teacher, yes a teacher! Who's name I still didn't even know! The last person I'd think to make enimies with. I can still picture her in front of my desk glaring at me.  
  
"Lizzie, wait up chica!" The sound of Miranda's shouting voice made me stop and turn around. She looked like she had ran a whole marathon, she was breathing rapidly.  
  
"Hey 'Randa, what's up? You look like you-"  
  
"Nevermind that! I want details! There must have been a reason why you were 'daydreaming' and not notice Ms.Fields standing right in front of you!" She squealed. Her eyes were full of suspense and I could tell she was dying of curiousity. 'Oh so that's what her name was! Ms.Feilds!' I quickly pulled her inside the bathroom. As soon as we were behind the door, I started twirling around saying a whole bunch of "Oh-my-God-I-met-a-guy!!"s.  
  
When I finally came back to reality and stood still, she asked who was the guy so I told her the name, and ofcourse how cute he was! She said she wanted to meet this 'hottie', so I told her that we could drop by my locker, sense his was right next to mine. She gasped, thinking I was lying but I laughed and shined it on as we took one final 'makeup check' and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
I saw him from a distance barely opening his locker so I rushed Miranda over near him. At first I pretended I didn't see him but when he saw me I just had to say hello.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's very nice to see you, and who's this?" He asked while looking towards Miranda.  
  
Now lets keep your focus here Chris, you were looking at 'me' not her...  
  
Miranda giggled."I'm Miranda!"  
  
Could she say it any louder?  
  
"Well Lizzie what class do you have next?" He asked while pulling out a book. I glanced at my shedule and started to speak but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Um I found out you, Miranda, I and Larry all had the same class next so I thought maybe we could walk..together?" I turned around and saw Gordo there looking at me for an answer. I started to speak again but this time Larry got the win.  
  
"Yeah and while they're walking together maybe you and I would walk t-together?" He said directing it at Miranda.   
  
I felt sorry for Miranda, I could tell inside she was feeling grossed out even though on the outside she was faking a smile. Well sense there was heavy silence I finally decided to speak.  
  
However nothing came out. "Uh-I-Um" I stuttered, while finding a slight interest with my hands.  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Lizzie, well-"   
  
I froze right there when I heard Chris say those words. Gordo was NOT my boyfriend, although he would make a great boyfriend, but I repeat GORDO is not my BOYFRIEND! I looked at Gordo, Miranda, stole a quick glance at the floor and then at Chris.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"He's not Lizzie's boyfriend"  
  
"He's not her boyfriend!"  
  
"I'm not her boyfriend!"  
  
Me, Miranda, Larry and Gordo shouted all at the same time. Wow, I wonder if he got it by now?  
  
Chris blushed, but nobody really noticed because everybody else was.  
  
"Oh um, about what class I have next, I have history" I stated.  
  
Chris looked relieved and gave a nourishing look. "So do I!" He exclaimed.  
  
My heart made a big thump and I soon put on a smile. "That's so cool!" I said, looking around at everybody, hoping somebody would agree. When nobody did, I nudged Miranda.  
  
"Yeah!" She protested.  
  
Chris stood there for a second, while I stood there looking at him, watching his crysal deep blue eyes move about, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Larry starring at Miranda, and Miranda, who still hadn't gave Larry an answer, looking at the ground. She wasn't the only one though looking at the ground. The ground was also greeted by Gordo's eyes.  
  
Chris looked up at me. "So could I walk you to your class Lizzie?"   
  
My mind started racing and my stomach had found itself it many, tight knots, whirling around in circles.   
  
I just spat out an answer. "Sure!"  
  
At that point I saw Gordo's head fly up and look at me. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten he had asked to walk with me. Chris was done getting his books out and by this time so was I, so we said our goodbye's and lept off walking..together..eek!  
  
The last thing I remember seeing when I looked back at the three was, strangly Larry and Miranda walked together and Gordo..walking all by his lonesome self, he looked like something was troubling him, like he was going to burst out crying at any point.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: StarStruck and Acting

It All Changes

* * *

I had butterflies racing in my stomach...  
  
My heart was beating one hundred mph...  
  
And my head was far up in the clouds...  
  
As we walked down the high school halls, heads turned and looked in amazement. Heads that belonged to girls anyways. They starred in complete ashtonishment. Complete awe, and gave complete dreamful eyes.   
  
Was there somebody famous taking steps in our High School? No, there was just Chris and I. However each time we walked pass a girl, she would look star-strucked at Chris, as if he were some big pop star. Who knows really. He could be a star in another country, he sure was cute enough. As we passed, I noticed that girls would glance at him and smile so innocently but then look at me and glare so devily.   
  
Were they jealous?...  
  
Of me? Little 'Loozie' McGuire?...  
  
Surely not. I'm klumzy, shy, not really pretty, not really developed, and not POPULAR...  
  
Ok so maybe they just didn't like what I was wearing today. Maybe not...  
  
But I knew the look they gave me, it's the same look Miranda and I use to give Kate whenever we'd see her walking with Ethan. No, we weren't positively, entriely jealous of 'her'. We were just jealous of any blonde bimbo Ethan would share his walks with. But we soon got over it because Ethan was just....ok I'll come rite out and say it. Ethan was dumb!   
  
I started feeling really nervous because Chris had been talking this whole time to me about something and I wasn't even paying attention. I hope he hadn't noticed, but oh well if he did, I could always blame it on something. Who knows, he might actually buy it too! I figured I'd better listen to what he was saying, if I wanted to walk with him again.   
  
I looked up at him and watched his lips move as he talked. "Yeah so then I moved here from Los Angeles,"  
  
I gasped mentally in my head. He lived in L.A? Only rich or wealthy people lived in L.A.  
  
"That's so cool Chris!" I exclaimed.  
  
He quickly nodded and when I looked ahead I stopped walking. Great it's Kate. I wanted to turn around and stear him in the other way because I knew when Kate saw me, she would try cracking some joke. I didn't mind it that much but I wasn't with Gordo or Miranda. I was with Chris. And I didn't want Chris thinking I was some 'loser'. I was just about to suggest that we take a different way, but his voice interupted me.   
  
Somehow, some reason, he was calling Kate's name. And when she turned around at the greeting she called his name back and ran over to us.  
  
He knows KATE?  
  
KATE knows Chris?  
  
THEY know eachother?  
  
That just wasn't registering in my mind. I started feeling uncomfertable and felt my palms sweating.  
  
I just stood there in silense as Kate approached. She ignored me at first, but then when Chris introduced me as his 'friend', she acted so nice. She smiled at me and actually said something nice. She complemented me on my hair, and acted as if we were some kind of friends...other than some kind of enimies.  
  
I was confused and my mind was anticipating with questions.   
  
Until I discovered what she was doing....  
  
The whole thing was an 'act'. She was only being nice to me because Chris mentioned me as his friend. Of course she didn't want him to think she was being the snobby person she is, so she pretended to be nice. I'm kind of glad though, I mean, I didn't want him to think the most popular girl in school thought I, me Lizzie McGuire was a 'loser'. Sense Kate was being nice, and not acting her usual self, and was putting on a real good act, I decided to join and be nice to her as well. Until the 5 minute bell rang, when she said her goodbyes and walked about with her posse.  
  
I used this time, sense we were alone to speak. "So you know K-Kate?" I still couldn't believe it.  
  
He looked down at me slyly. "Yeah," he paused. "For about 2 years now,"  
  
I looked down at the ground. She knew him for that long and never mentioned him to anybody?  
  
When I said nothing, obviously still in shock about the whole thing, he continued. "Each year, our families go to this sky resort in Lake Tahoe. Sense we kept seeing eachother all the time, we decided to talk and then we just became friends. She's a really nice person huh?"  
  
This was just to much for a person to take all at once. "Yeah..." I sighed.  
  
"I didn't know you two knew eachother. Wow, what a small world!" He protested.  
  
No, it's a very big world! Huge infact! I was glad that we had walked inside class because I didn't want to hear anymore about Kate. I found two empty seats near Miranda and Gordo. I noticed Larry picked a desk near Miranda's. So maybe Gordo was right about him liking her. I sat down and smiled when Chris sat down in front of me. Good, he still thinks I'm cool.   
  
After the teacher had givin us an aissignment and walked out of the room, I decided to jot down a small quite note to Gordo. He still kind of looked uneasy about something.   
  
Gordo-  
  
Are you okay today? I noticed you looked kind of distant today. You can always talk to me about it.  
  
-Lizzie.  
  
I took one final look towards the door, folded up my note and threw it on Gordo's desk. I watched as he quickly opened it up, read it, wrote back and handed it to me, and during this whole time he didn't even take one look at me.  
  
Was he mad at me?  
  
No he couldn't be because I didn't do anything!  
  
The only thing I did was walk with Chris....  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
But why would Gordo get mad at me just for that? Unless he liked me.  
  
Which he didn't. Who would like me?  
  
I opened up the note and read that it said 'nothings wrong'. Ok so if he wasn't going to say anything, then I'd wait.  
  
===============================================  
  
I found myself scooting over, making room for Chris to sit down. It was lunch and he came over to eat with me, Gordo, Miranda, and Larry. I don't get this. The whole time I saw my two best friends, Larry was also in every image. Was there something I wasn't being included on? And why would Chris come over to sit with us? I had watched as the whole day went by and made a mental note that Chris was obviously popular, and found out from over-heard gossip that he was trying out for Captain of the football team, and was going to make it too.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" He greeted.  
  
"Hey!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
We didn't really get to chat because shortly after Chris had sat down, Kate had came over. Not to sit and eat, but she had to tell us something.  
  
"Hey everybody" She chirped.  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Larry looked at me for an answer so I shrugged and greeted Kate back happily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miranda's eyes pop out.  
  
"So Lizzie, cheerleading try-outs are today and I was thinking that you'd make a great cheerleader so maybe you'd think about coming?" She asked.  
  
Wait! I knew Kate was trying to be nice to me because of Chris's sake.  
  
But try-out for CHEERLEADING?!?! Had she lost her mind? This was crazy!  
  
I looked around at every face before answering. "I don't know, Kate," I whispered.  
  
Chris put his sandwhich down, took a sip of his soda and replied. "I think that's a great idea Lizzie! I think you'd make a perfect cheerleader!"  
  
Now that he said it, it kind of made me re-think the whole thing. I needed more support so I looked at Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie, do you really want to be a cheerleader? You might turn into kate!" Miranda hissed quietly.  
  
"Lizzie, being a cheerleader would be like living a fake life. You'll be just like everyone else," Gordo simply stated.  
  
I looked over at Kate who was scrunching her nose and at Chris who was smirking...  
  
And at Larry who was reading his "Star treck" magazine. I wanted to be somebody in High School. I wanted people to know me. I didn't want to have a boring life.  
  
After thinking it over and listening to everyone's opinion, I made up my mind. "What time is try-outs Kate?" I asked and she smiled.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Using and Loving

It All Changes

* * *

After the last class of the day I quickly said goodbye to Gordo and Miranda..and Larry.  
  
I ran to my locker and stuffed in my binder, grabbed my purse and ran to the bathroom.  
  
I made sure nobody was in the stalls, and then walked up to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. If I wanted to make cheerleading try-outs, I atleast had to look decent. I pulled out my mascara and brushed it on. Then after a few dabbs of my cappichino lip-gloss, I was on my way to the gym.  
  
As I pushed open the door, nobody was there so I looked at my watch and discovered that I was a little early so I spotted a seat on the bleachers and sat down. While waiting for everybody to arrive, thoughts started wandering into my mind. Thoughts like what would happen if I became cheerleader. Just like Miranda said, I didn't want to turn into Kate. But if I became a cheerleader, would I only hang out with 'cheerleaders'? Would I be popular? Would I get to date jocks?  
  
I started daydreaming, daydreaming about how cool it would be and picturing myself as a cheerleader.  
  
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I heard the door opening so I looked up and saw Kate entering along with a few other cheerleaders. I caught my breath. What was I doing here? All the other girls were pretty and super skinny. I had no chance! I unlocked my sweaty palms and took the paper that Kate was passing around. I blew my bangs out of my face and began to read. There was a freshman, JV, and Varsity squad. They were to pick atleast 5 new girls for each squad. They would pick people today, and if made, you had to come to every practice, on mondays and fridays after school. I stoped reading and looked up when I heard the coach speaking.  
  
"For todays try-outs we will..." She paused while taking the sheet Kate offered. "We will learn how to do a toe-touch and a cartwheel, a cheer, and finally, a dance routine."  
  
I had a feeling today was going to be a long day.  
  
========================================================  
  
Meanwhile before try-outs started....  
  
"Hey Gordo, are we-"  
  
"Shhh!!" Gordo hissed at Miranda.  
  
Miranda shutup and quietly tip toed back, giving Gordo a confused look. Gordo turned away from her quickly and focused his attention on the other side of the halls. Miranda was going to ask him why he was hiding behind stairs, but then when she looked were he was looking, she knew the answer. Yep, he was spying on somebody, but this is Gordo! He's not the type to just 'spy'. There's really nobody to spy on either so..  
  
I quickly locked out my thoughs when I heard Kate's demanding voice.  
  
"So, YOU make her fall for you, I make her cheerleader, she becomes MY friend, and then she'll get what's coming to her!"  
  
What? What's that supposed to mean? Who is going to get what?!?!  
  
I was just about to ask Gordo but I soon heard another voice follwoing her own.  
  
"Right! That's the plan!"  
  
I coudln't make out who was saying it, because the stairway was blocking him, and the hall lights weren't on. I knew it was a guy though because of the voice. The problem was though-I couldn't recognise his voice! I've heard it somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. I heard footsteps coming our way so I pulled Gordo back behind the stairs and watched as Kate and 'the guy' walked past us.   
  
All we could see was the back of the guy's head, and Kate walking towards the gym, where the try-outs were held. Gordo and I glanced at eachother.  
  
"Gordo, who were they talking about?" I quickly whispered.  
  
"Lizzie..." He softly answered.  
  
My eyes popped out of my head. "What? How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because" He paused. "I could recognize those voices anwhere" He stopped just long enough to lick his lips and then he started again. "Who wanted Lizzie to come to try-outs? Kate. Who was being so nice to Lizzie? Kate." He finished.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "So what! IT wasn't just 'Kate' there. She obviously wasn't talking to herself" I answered throwing my hands around.  
  
He sighed. "No Miranda she wasn't. She was talking to CHRIS!" He shouted, impatiently.  
  
How could he know Chris's voice so well? He hardly even talked to him..unless..  
  
"Gordo what are we going to do?" I replied.  
  
"We have to tell Lizzie!" He said while standing up.  
  
I quickly stood up after. "Gordo we can't just tell her! She's not going to believe us, then she's going to be hurt that Chris was just using her! And..and-"  
  
"Miranda! I am not going to stand by and let them hurt Lizzie!" he shouted while walking towards his locker.  
  
I opened my mouth "So you really do care about her don't you?"  
  
He quickly turned around, his face was growing red by the second, and he started playing with hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about" He stuttered and quickly turned back around and kept walking.  
  
=================================================  
  
I had no clue what i was doing! I had no clue how I was doing it either, but there I was, showing up people who thought I couldn't do anything. Mostly I was showing myself too. I had no clue that I could actually do a toe-touch and a cartwheel, AND catch on to the cheer and dance routine. People were actually asking me to help THEM. I was flattered. For once, I didn't feel like I was dumb. I felt like I had all the answers! After we were asked to sit down so they could make their decisions, my heart started pumping real, realy fast. The butterflies I once had were now returning. Soon after their heads shot up at us, and one lady announced that they'd post the papers the next morning. Every girl started smiling and whispering to one-another.   
  
I started feeling uncomfertable so I quickly stood up from the bleachers, and made my way to the door. Before I could get out, I heard Kate's voice shuffeling through the air.  
  
"Hi Lizzie!" Her cheerful voice said.  
  
I tilted my head. "Hi Kate" I said sarcastically.  
  
She gave me a bitter look. And threw her hand up to her chest. "I just wanted to tell you that you did a fantastic job today!" She paused and then continued to kiss up."I was watching as the judges made their selections and..between you and me...you're in!" She squealed.  
  
Why is she so happy that I'm in? Maybe she wants to be friends like old times. Maybe she's sick of being 'miss popularity'! Maybe she's sick of getting peddicures and facials and..no what girl would be sick of that? I'de love to get pampered!  
  
I quickly snapped out of my thoughs when I heard her foot tapping the floor. "Well I got to go Lizzie! Tons of stuff to do!" And she pranced back to her posse.   
  
I blew my bangs away from my face and walked out of the gym. I was almost out of the hallway when I saw Chris just standing there. When he looked up from the floor, he spotted me and yelled out a quick hello. I smiled, and walked over.  
  
"Hey Chris!" I greeted with a full, glamerous smile.  
  
"Hey! Um so congradulations on making cheerleader!" As soon as he said that his facial image had changed, like he regretted what he said.  
  
I looked at him funny and gave a goofy smile. "Um how did you know I made try-outs? Well I didn't really make them-I just-well-K-Kate told me I did and-"  
  
"Yeah! K-Kate! I heard her talking to y-you!" Wow, now we're both stuttering! He must be as nervous as me! His pitch in voice started taking a nodge high.  
  
"O-oh" I sighed.  
  
He played with his fingers and then started talking. "So maybe I could take you out to celebrate tomorrow...sense it's saturday" He slowly asked, looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.  
  
I started turning many colors of pink. Was he just asking me out? On a date? Me? "Umm..as in a date?" Ahh stupid me! I wasn't supposed to ask that!  
  
"If you wanted it to..then yeah of course" I quickly looked up from the ground.  
  
"That..that sounds okay to me" I said softly.  
  
"Great! I'll call you later tonight..bye" He said while walking away at a slow pace.  
  
I smiled and was jumping for joy inside.  
  
I rushed home, ran inside, dashed up the stairs ignoring my mother's greeting, threw my backpack on the ground and flopped on my bed. I was utterly, completely jazzed about what happened with Chris. The most popular, hottest guy was asking out ME! Lizzie McGuire! I was just about to whip out my journal and recap about all of today's events when my phone rang.  
  
I picked it up in a hurry thinking it was Chris. "Hello?!" I shouted.  
  
"Lizzie...hey"   
  
I sighed..it wasn't Chris...  
  
"Hi Gordo...what's up"  
  
"Um...well... I called for.." He stuttered.  
  
"Gordo what is it!" I shouted impatiently.  
  
"I..it's just that..Me and...uhh" He stuttered again.  
  
Well sense he wasn't saying anything I decided to tell him about my date..I had to tell somebody!  
  
"Well Gordo sense you can' t think up what to say..I've got something to say!" I paused. "Chris asked me out after try-outs today! Eeeek can you believe it Gordo! Oh and Kate said I made try-outs but you can't really believe anything she said but anyways! Chris asked ME out..ME!!!!" I shouted into the reciever.  
  
He didn't say anything for a long time.  
  
"Gordo?..."  
  
"Um! Yeah, I'm here..umm Lizzie that's..really..nice"   
  
Why do I get the feeling he doesn' t mean what he's saying?  
  
"Nice?! Gordo it's so cool! He wants to date me! Nobody wants to date me! I never thought any boy in this entire universe liked me!" I shouted again..panting for breath.  
  
"That's not true Lizzie...I..listen...I heard K-"  
  
"Sorry Gordo, I have to go! Somebodie's on the other line! Tell me about it later ok? Bye" And I quickly hung up the phone, waiting to hear from the other person on the line.  
  
================================  
  
"So did you tell her?" Miranda asked.  
  
Gordo sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket. "N-no..it's just that she seamed so happy..she-she got a date with him Miranda..I'm sorry but I couldn't tell her that he's using her..it'd hurt her..I just can't"  
  
Miranda sighed and started thinking that maybe Gordo didn't just 'care for Lizzie'..maybe he 'loved Lizzie'

* * *


End file.
